


【瞳耀】[ABO] 咖啡适量，少喝

by Feb_23rd



Category: S.C.I.谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feb_23rd/pseuds/Feb_23rd





	【瞳耀】[ABO] 咖啡适量，少喝

夏季的天亮得早，六点的闹钟还没有响起，昨晚忘记拉上的窗帘就让光闯进屋内。床边的猫鼠拖鞋东倒西歪地躺着，就连毛毯有一半都落在地上。

空调温度26℃，雪种前几日刚换，这下是真的有些冷。

展耀在光和温度的影响下还是不耐烦地动了，伸手抓几下，空的，脚划几下，碰到一个人，翻身直接撞着了。

“猫儿你干嘛呀……”

身后的白羽瞳被弄醒，伸手把展耀抱进怀里，甚至抬腿搭着。展耀迷糊着要发火，感觉挺暖又自觉回抱。两人继续睡着。

男人的早晨总会伴随着欲望苏醒。白羽瞳想要辩解一下：他不是晨勃给胀醒的，他是闻着展耀头上的洗发露香醒的。

尽他妈扯淡。压根儿就是被展耀身上的甜酒信息素给迷醒，催发晨勃这个事情顺便来一炮。

白羽瞳闻着甜味儿寻源头，凑近怀里人的唇嘬两下，顺着下巴往脖子嗅，大动脉鼓动散发醉人的味道，鼻子贴近展耀的颈部深深呼吸。

他自诩不是一个像他姐和公孙一样爱酒的人，可他偏偏就爱饮展耀这种独一无二的甜酒，好酒呀。这样的信息素明明不容易让人上头，愣是把自个儿醉得胡来一通。

展耀早就在白羽瞳亲嘴的时候给弄醒了，还以为亲两下完事，哪知道还像只狗一样拱来拱去。起床气就有了理直气壮的发泄对象。

“你作什么妖！”想踹一脚硬是被这人剪刀腿卡住，只好握拳捶在背上。

白羽瞳只觉得他在给自己按摩，抬手抚向他颈后的腺体施力摁压。

“……猫儿你好甜。”

眼前这人的脑袋还老往脖子窝里蹭，展耀受不了抬头躲开。自己的命门被拿捏得全身发软，等到喉结被舔瞬间炸了。

“死老鼠我警告你还要上班撸几下就成了！”

“成不了……”

“了”字还没清楚说出来，张嘴就咬住随着展耀吞口水时滑动的喉结，听见他吃痛的哼声又好心吸吮。

白羽瞳再次为自己辩解：我没想把媳妇儿这样那样的，发情期说来就来，控制不了呀。

是展耀大意了，咖啡喝多了都搞不清屋里飘的到底是咖啡味还是白羽瞳的味。

没错，白羽瞳的信息素是咖啡味。还是展耀最喜欢的那种咖啡豆被打磨之后泡出来的醇香。

公孙哲之前还打趣：“我说展Sir怎么可能会答应和你在一起呢，仔细想想人家喜欢的是你信息素的味道还差不多。”

为此白羽瞳想着万一有更香的咖啡味岂不是能把展耀给勾走？于是怕得在展耀发情期失去理智的时候二话不说把人给永久标记了。

小人就小人，能拴在身边一辈子那才是头等大事。

展耀发觉这臭老鼠居然走神，赶在信息素还没浓烈到把他发情期也给引出来，四肢还剩力气跑去拿抑制剂。

可惜Omega在力量上注定敌不过Alpha。更何况是一个处在发情期的Alpha，走神算什么，走神的白羽瞳被“后怕”激起更加强势的气场。醇香释放更多，直接盖过那股甜酒味，展耀被咖啡味冲得发昏，暗暗发誓得戒掉咖啡这罪孽玩意儿。

展耀推不开也逃不掉，二人相贴的下体在晨勃的基础上，又在展耀的挣扎下不停摩擦，惹得白羽瞳勃起更甚。

“小白……不能耽误案子进、进程，打一针抑……”

话没说完就被嘴对嘴堵上了。

拼命挪开头不死心继续劝：“羽瞳！这个案子破了再让……啊！你！”

手钻睡衣里把他乳头给捏了。

“（响起白Sir魔性的手机铃声）”六点到，得起床去警局上班。

“——嘭！”行了，手机直接被砸坏。

“妖儿……呼……”白羽瞳撑起身把他完全压在身下，挤开试图合上的双腿，膝盖顶上他的屁股蛋子粗暴摩擦，不一会儿就有液体浸湿了睡裤。

听见展耀隐忍的喘息，白羽瞳还是有些怕。怕什么？当然是怕展耀不好他这一款咖啡了啊！

“展耀！我告诉你不能这么肤浅地喜欢咖啡味信息素！你休想换口味儿！”

展耀任由白羽瞳扒下自己的裤子，在发情期被迫到来前一秒模糊地想——

石乐志，我再喝咖啡我就是白驰。

 

感觉到后颈腺体细微刺痛，是白羽瞳下巴一夜之后长出的胡渣在作祟。接着又是舌头在不断舔舐，没过几秒就是阵痛，腺体被咬破，Alpha的信息素渗入。

抚慰了展耀挣扎的肢体，白羽瞳早就没了理智，更不要说展耀。两人都进入发情状态，接下来就是没有下限的交媾。

展耀被刺激得下体很快流出粘液，顺着股间流去。嘴里发出忍受不了后颈疼痛的呜咽声，白羽瞳松嘴舔去溢出的血红，展耀忍不住吸气。

“你快、快进来……呜！”

白羽瞳伸手摸到泛水的穴口就是一阵拨弄。展耀自觉张开腿，见下体的那只手还在剐蹭，像是玩出花来才罢休。

“水真多啊猫儿……你是不是又吃药了？有我在你还吃药？嗯？”白羽瞳用力摁压那处，手上一片光亮。

“你瞧瞧，都能捧着洗脸了。”

这种下流话惹得展耀下体又涌出一滩淫液，脸上被白羽瞳那只亮晶晶的手抹了几下。

是自己下面流出的东西。展耀羞得想揍人。

“你再乱说话就滚边儿去！”

嘴上要人滚，脚上却勾着白羽瞳的腰，二人下体相贴，感受勃起那物的滚烫。

白羽瞳不敢再造次，还是老实些畅快淋淋地干一场比较好。脱去束缚的衣裤，展耀瞧见那根露出真身，体内因子更加躁动，主动抬起腰靠近。白羽瞳看那私处呼吸似地张开，红了眼，握着欲望挺身而入。

展耀受不住的叫出声。Alpha阴茎本就异于常人，把小穴塞得满满当当。进入，抽出，反复穿插。简单枯燥的动作令二人沉迷。

“啊、啊！羽瞳……你，呜……”

听着展耀的呻吟，进入展耀的身体，这种占有让白羽瞳无比愉悦。但是不够，还要把自己的东西一滴不漏地全部射进他的生殖腔内，让他吸收，让他受孕，让他给自己生个流着二人血液的孩子，让他只能依附自己生活，让他永远离不开自己。

这些疯狂的想法白羽瞳从来不会说，现下没了理智就在展耀耳边碎碎念。展耀被这人毫无章法地操着，什么都听不清，只能断断续续地回应“好”字，接着又是断断续续的喘息。

“你轻点！白、嗯……白羽瞳！”

轻点是不可能的事了。白羽瞳死死握着身下人的腰侧，自己抽动腰肢让阴茎在穴内穿梭，囊袋被迫卡在穴口，用力的动作使囊袋拍打在交媾处发出响声，多余的粘液被阴茎抽动挤出，拍打声混着轻微水声，好不色情。

“宝儿，打开生殖腔，我要进去，操进去。”

哪还用打开，都被操开了。铃口感受到一阵又一阵淫水的盥洗，更加努力地朝源地进发。

“啊！等等！天啊……”

龟头至柱身被炙热而又湿润的环境包围，破开了生殖腔就是另外一番新天地。不断缩紧的穴内让白羽瞳爽得想要射精。

Alpha的耐力坚不可摧，还不到交代的时候。

展耀感受到那根东西在跳动，胀大，顶到自己敏感的位置，分泌更多液体。被占有的滋味让Omega安心，Alpha每一次退出，穴内都会忍不住收缩试图挽留，一记进入都会疼痛而酥麻。

白羽瞳自上而下地盯着交接处，看着阴茎完全抽出，带出一股骚水，穴口往里的情况都一清二楚。不留情面地完全进入，展耀屁股蛋子上的肉都要被挤得变形。

展耀只觉着下体酸疼，生殖腔被开拓的滋味不太好。

“呜！你快射……小白！啊……羽瞳……”只想着叫些好的让这混蛋赶紧射了。

白羽瞳俯下身咬住他胸上一点，用力嘬着，还用牙磨几下。听展耀不叫他名儿了吃痛叫唤，又去折磨另一边的乳头。直到这两颗红肿，放弃了改去吻展耀的唇。

“我把你操得这么舒服，你也不叫声好听的，嗯？”

展耀张着嘴任人深入口腔，舌头交缠，不嫌弃地交换口水。下面被操到失神，上面被吻得失声。

白羽瞳恋恋不舍地松了嘴，看展耀迷离的双眼，殷红的双唇，一脸情色，真想拍下来当壁纸。

好听的？展耀勉强抬起手揽住身上人的脖子，把人拉近。嘴吻在耳廓。

白羽瞳听着这人承受不住下面突刺的喘气，灼热呼吸打在耳上，堪比ASMR体验。接着——

“喵。”

白羽瞳疯了：你说正在做爱听见伴侣来这么一声不知道自己有多么色情俏皮可爱美妙要人命的猫叫声这不是勾引诱惑人往死里操吗这简直不可理喻我差点就爆了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！

于是展耀迎来更加凶猛的鞭挞。

展耀：？？？？？？

“你个混蛋！嗯……哈……”

展耀射了，愣是高潮了，软着下半身潮吹个不停。眼里的泪水也是流个不停。

是叫的不对吗？想了想上次情事的过程，展耀又叫道。

“唔……老公？”

白羽瞳低吼，红了眼吻住展耀作妖的嘴。舌头进进出出，和下面的节奏如出一辙。

胀大的阴茎不知来回多少下，展耀甚至觉得顶进肚子里了，害怕地伸手抚向肚皮。又是一个深入，就在手下。慌张地收回手。

白羽瞳瞥见他的小动作，射精的欲望变得浓烈。拉起他的双腿，腰肢疯狂抽动。

展耀的害怕也变得浓烈，体内的东西冲刺到最深处。当那根棒子堵在生殖腔内，结不留后路地形成。疼得发慌。白羽瞳摁着他，让他乖乖接受射出的几股精液。

射精这十几分钟说长不长说短不短，不过是发情期的第一轮结束罢了。接下来近一星期的做爱时间还要接受更多的释放呢，更别说展耀食用药物让发情期延长了。

身上粘腻的很，已经感受不到空调带来的凉意了。白羽瞳退出展耀的体内，只见透明的粘液，说明精液都留在展耀的生殖腔内。

看着累晕过去的展耀，白羽瞳保证，这次发情期一定会让展耀中奖。这样一来展耀就能锁死在身边了，毕竟他的直觉一向很准。

至于其他的事情，结束这次发情期了再说吧。

FIN


End file.
